callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Ops Arcade
Dead Ops Arcade is a hidden game-mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIiZop7kcQI It is the third Zombie map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is unlocked by typing 3ARC UNLOCK into the CIA computer (this will unlock "Five" and all Campaign levels too) or by entering DOA (this just unlocks Dead Ops and nothing else) Upon first entering the game the "Insert Coin" achievement/trophy is unlocked. Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops Arcade is a twin-stick top-down shooter, and, similar to all other zombie levels, its objective is to survive for as many rounds as possible against many waves of increasingly difficult zombies. It contains many references to the zombie mode in Black Ops ''and ''World at War; however, in actual fact the gameplay has almost nothing in common with those games. The player need not worry about ammo, because the player's main weapon has unlimited ammo and never needs to reload. The player can also pick up a large number of weapons and power-ups in order to assist them throughout the levels. Throughout the levels, the player will also be required to pick up treasure (which is marked by a gold or silver tint) to fill a bar at the top of the screen. When this bar fills up, the player's score multiplier goes up by one. This score multiplier is capped at 9 and reset upon death. Gems are especially useful in filling the multiplier bar but are uncommon. The bigger the gem, the bigger the multiplier boost. The player begins the game with three lives and once the player loses all of their lives the game is over (though there are ways to gain extra lives). The player can die from one hit from all Zombies, three hits from Hellhounds and explosives or instantly from other contextual factors such as Bulls or Electric Spikes. Whilst playing cooperatively, if a player loses all their lives they will enter revive mode in which they will respawn in one minute and thirty seconds providing at least one other player is alive at the time, also, if a player enters a new round before the bar empties, then the player downed will automatically be revived. If, however, another player on the team has at least one life then the player will automatically be gifted that life to be revived instantly. This grants the player who gave the life a random power-up (either a tank, a helicopter, three nukes or four lightning bolts) and this can only be done once per round per player. Levels Here is a brief overview of all the levels the player will encounter whilst playing Dead Ops Arcade. Once at the last round of each set of levels, the player will step on a teleporter to transport to the next area. The individual rounds within the levels are all very similar to each other, usually either being a reflection of the other levels or, later on, different weathers that can obscure the player's vision. Here is the list of levels: *'Rounds 1-4: Island - '''The player will begin on an island surrounded by water allowing for plenty of open space and freedom of movement. The zombies on these rounds are the standard zombies and are largely very slow and easy to kill. *'Rounds 5-8: Courtyard - A courtyard within what appears to be Verruckt, still very open except with a fountain in the center of each round. Zombies are very much the same as on the Island levels, however, they do gain an increase in numbers and speed. Electric spikes make their first appearance within this level. *'Rounds 9-12: Prison - '''A prison with another open space but with the first introduction of levels within the map. There are steps either at the top or bottom of the map that lead to a large square catwalk that surrounds the map. At the opposite side of the map to the steps is a break in the catwalk, allowing the player to jump down. Prison zombies are introduced during these rounds. *'Rounds 13-16: Cave - 'A slightly more enclosed space largely due to the statue that centers the map that plays host to the introduction of the Crawler Zombies. Vision on these rounds is slightly more impaired than that on other rounds. Between any two rounds in the Cave, the player will be taken to the Room of Fate (see below) where a permanent power up is granted to the player. *'Rounds 17-20: Marketplace - 'Situated in what appears to be a town and granting the player a large amount of room are the Marketplace levels upon which stampedes of Bulls will cross both up and down and left and right of the map. All zombies introduced so far are present. *'Rounds 21-24: Urban - 'In what appears to be a city and what plays host to the 'Downpour' challenge enemies is a rather enclosed, difficult space. The reintroduction of levels is largely the reason for the enclosed space having a large staircase just off the center of the map and another staircase in either the top-right or bottom-left corners of the map. It appears to be take place in Kowloon. *'Rounds 25-28: Street - 'A fairly open street despite a slightly squared enclosure with staircases pointing at each other to a small raised level at either the right or left side of the map. Zombies will enter the map from the corners rather than the sides yet there are also two entrances on the side with the staircases, one on top and one underneath. These rounds have flaming barrels that bounce onto the map from the rooftops which can be shot at to blow up any enemies. All enemies encountered so far make an appearance. *'Rounds 29-32: Facility - 'An outdoor snowy bunker with two very large tankers in the map creating a vast enclosure marks the unique arrival of the Abominable Martyrs that only appear on round 30 throughout the entire game. *'Rounds 33-36: Forest - 'An outdoor forest area covered in snow centered around a statue marks the introduction of the Hellhounds. Zombies and Hellhounds will appear through the line of trees from the top of the map allowing a slightly hidden approach. *'Rounds 37-40: Tropical Forest - 'Deep inside a Tropical Forest, there is a missile in the middle and in Round 40 the player will have to fight against the end boss Items These are all items that will aid the player against the zombies in one way or the other; these items appear with a green or yellow tint on the map for a limited amount of time to be picked up by the player. Pick-Ups *Nuke - Gives the player one extra bomb. The player will start each game with one bomb and each time a bomb is used it will kill all enemies on the map (much like when a nuke is picked up on other zombie game modes). To use the bomb the player must press LT/L1/Mouse3. The maximum number of nukes a player can hold is nine. *Lightning Bolt - Gives the player one extra dash attack. The player will start each game with two Lightning attacks and will always start each round with at least one (gaining one if the player had zero the round before). When used, the player will make an invincible dash in the direction they are aiming (using the right stick), this attack will launch all enemies into the air that the player makes contact with, killing the enemies instantly. To use the dash the player must press RT/R1/Spacebar. The maximum number of Lightning attacks the player can hold is nine. *Soldier Statue - Gives all players an extra life, though these appear very infrequently. Also received automatically for every 200,000 points - though only the player who gains the 200,000 points will receive the life. Weapons *M60 - The player's primary weapon, cannot be overheated, has unlimited ammo, and has a surprisingly high rate of fire. *Death Machine - Gives the player the Death Machine for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Effectively a more powerful version of the starting machine gun. High power and rate of fire. In the Room of Fate, if the player is awarded the "Fate of Firepower," they will keep the Death Machine with unlimited ammo. *RPG-7 - Gives the player an RPG-7 for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. The RPG-7 can pierce through lines of zombies, usually killing them instantly. Note that the RPG-7 can reduce visibility in the line upon which it is fired. *Ray Gun - Gives the player a Ray Gun for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Fires green beams that bounce off walls and zombies. Very powerful. *SPAS-12 - Gives the player a SPAS-12 for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Fires multiple projectiles fully automatically across the screen in a wide arc. Very powerful. *China Lake - Gives the player a China Lake for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Fires grenades semi automatically (there is a slight delay between shots). High power, moderate blast radius. Note that the China Lake can obscure visibility of the map around the player. *M2 Flamethrower - Gives the player a flamethrower for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Can set multiple zombies at once on fire. Moderate initial power, high damage over time. Note that the flamethrower severely restricts visibility of the map where fired, more so than any other weapon. Vehicles *Tank - Puts the player in a tank for 30 seconds (If the player who picks up the tank has the fate of Fortitude, the tank will last for 1 minute). The player is invincible in this state. The tank can run over zombies and fire explosive shells fully automatically. Any chickens following the player will automatically receive China Lakes to further help the player. Because the tank runs on tracks, movement control is altered a bit. *Helicopter - Puts player in an attack helicopter for 30 seconds (If the player who picks up the helicopter has the Fate of Fortitude, the helicopter will last for 1 minute). The player is also invincible. The helicopter can hover, shoot missiles, and fire it's turret simultaneously. It is a stronger and more powerful Power-up compared to the tank. Any chickens following the player will automatically receive Ray Guns to further help the player. If the player that is green picks up the helicopter, all zombies on the map will go for that player in the helicopter and not for any other player on the map. The only things that do not go for the green player in the helicopter are the hellhounds. This does not happen for any other color player in the helicopter. Power-Ups *Teddy Bear - Creates a field around the player for a short time, doing no damage but repelling any zombies that come near. Note that though this power-up will hinder a zombie's approach towards the player, it will not always completely prevent it's attack resulting in death if the player is not careful. *Electric Orb - Creates four rotating orbs around the player, killing any zombies that come near. This can happen up to four times before the effect fades. It can spread to other zombies like the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *Barrel - Creates two barrels that rotate around the player, killing any zombies they come into contact with. Barrels fly away from player when time is up, killing any zombies hit. *Chicken - Spawns a flying chicken (also looks like a hawk) for a limited amount of time. The chicken follows the player around, shooting in the same direction as the player with whatever weapon the player is using. If the player is in a Tank the chicken will gain a China Lake for the duration of the tank and if the player is in a Helicopter, the chicken will gain a Ray Gun regardless of what gun the player has. When the chicken is about to expire, it shoots rapidly in a circle formation. If the player finds the armory, it is possible to have up to 5 chickens at the same time. *Boots - Provides a significant speed boost for a short amount of time. Will have no effect if the player has recieved The Fate of Furious Feet. *Monkey Bomb - Spawns an active monkey bomb where the player picked it up from, attracting any zombies that are closer to the monkey than the player and exploding after a period of time. *Sentry Gun - Spawns a sentry gun at the place where the player picked it up from, shooting at nearby zombies. After the end of a round, the turret will fly away. Contextual Hazards These are general objects or creatures found at specific rounds that are not considered enemies. They can prove to be a hindrance for the player (as most are fatal to the player), however, if skilled enough, the player may turn these objects into an advantage by luring enemies towards them, killing the enemies instead. They are as follows: *'Traps - Introduced in round 5 and continued. They are electric spikes and will periodically discharge a dangerous amount of electricity, killing everything that comes near them. A green light means that the trap is safe to approach; a red light means that the trap is about to discharge and is hence a warning. *'Bulls' - Appear in levels 17-20 (starting at the challenge level 'Stampede!'). Bulls run from one level exit to the opposite one usually from left to right or vice versa and up and down or vice versa, killing everything in the way. They can be killed by explosives. Occasionally, a glowing bull will appear, killing it will cause it to drop a large amount of treasure. While they are called bulls in the game, they are actually more like oxen. *'Exploding Barrels '- Appear in levels 25-28 (starting from the challenge level 'Fish in a Barrel'). These roll off from the roofs, the barrels will explode after some seconds or if shot by the player. Be careful when shooting the barrels whilst near them as it may prove fatal, though the blast may not always kill the player (showing a brief hit marker if the player stands within a certain radius of the blast). Enemies *'Nazi Zombies' - These are the standard enemy type, and are almost identical to the normal zombies found in the other zombie maps. While they still go at varying speeds, their health still remains the same through the levels. The player will encounter this enemy from round one onwards. *[[Prisoner Zombie|'Prisoner Zombies']] - These are the second enemy type the player will encounter. These zombies are noticeably larger than standard zombies and wear white shirts. These zombies, being so much larger, are quite tougher to kill than standard zombies and appear to have a further range of attack. They actually use a zombified version of the character model of Sergei Kozin. The player will encounter this enemy from round nine (the challenge round 'Prison Break') onwards. Note that the Teddy Bear power up listed above doesn't work as well as with normal zombies, so getting too close is not advisable. *'Creepy Crawlers' - The third enemy type, these are the Gollum-like zombies the player will encounter when the power is on in the maps Kino der Toten and "Five". In DOA, they do not leave behind gas or explode, but are rather hard to hit and will lunge at the player. These zombies use the model of Gas Zombies. While other zombies may come into the level one by one, Creepy Crawlers usually come in close together groups of three or more. The player will encounter this enemy from round twelve (the challenge round 'Creepy Crawlers') onwards. *'Villager Zombies'- These are undead village men. They are first encountered in the Challenge Round "Stampede!" and are encountered onwards. *'Engineer Zombies' - Tall zombies who fall from the sky at random points on the map. They wield a large wrench and do not initially rush the player (but will still attack and kill the player if the player is very close by). These zombies will slowly move closer to the player until they are shot at, causing them to go berserk and sprint towards the player.'' The player will encounter this enemy from round twenty two (the challenge round 'Down Pour') onwards. *'Sasquatch '- These are Sasquatch-like creatures that are covered in brown fur. The player will encounter this enemy type at round thirty (the challenge round 'Abominable Martyrs'). *'Abominable Martyrs '- These are very large and very tough creatures that explode violently upon death. They appear to look like a mix between the Cosmic Silverback and Sasquatches.The player will encounter this enemy type at round thirty (the challenge round 'Abominable Martyrs'). *'Hellhounds''' - These enemies have the same appearance as the Hellhounds from other zombie modes although the Hellhounds encountered here have no flames. Hellhounds are very weak but are very quick and will explode upon death. Two hits are required to kill the player from Hellhounds. The player will encounter this enemy from round thirty four (Who cried Wolf?) onwards. *'Cosmic Silverback' - A large gorilla that is the primary antagonist in Dead Ops Arcade. He is encountered throughout DOA, usually attempting to steal the players' treasure at the end of a round, usually every five or so rounds, and serves as the final boss as well. *'Cosmic Silverback's Brothers' - The Cosmic Silverback has many brothers. One will appear after the player beats the Cosmic Silverback during round 40 to knock the player back to round 1, where the difficulty level is increased. Bonus Rooms The Room of Fate Between rounds 13 and 15, the player will enter The Room of Fate which will grant one of four different permanent Fates - or power ups - to the player for the rest of the game. Regardless of how many players are in the game, each player will receive one Fate each. The Fates are as follows: *The Fate of Firepower - Grants a permanent Death Machine as the player's default weapon. Picking up another Death Machine will not affect the player's gun, however picking up other weapons will swap the player's gun to the weapon picked up; the gun will then revert back to the Death Machine. It is always the second arrow that appears in the room of fate. *The Fate of Furious Feet - Grants permanent Boots to the player, permanently increasing their speed, and three lightning bolts every round (though these will not stack). Picking up further Boots will not affect the player's running speed. It is always the fourth arrow that appears in the room of fate. *The Fate of Fortitude - Grants the player the ability to use power ups, vehicles, and weapons for twice the duration. On top of this, the player's multiplier will reset to x2 upon death rather than x1. It is always the first arrow that appears in the room of fate. *The Fate of Friendship - Gives the player a chicken to be used permanently. This Fate also extends the duration of any further chickens picked up similar to The Fate of Fortitude. It is always the third arrow that appears in the room of fate. *The order for choosing the player's fate are as follows: The first arrow that appears = Fortitude, the second arrow that appears = Firepower, the third arrow that appears = Friendship, and the fourth arrow that appears = Furious Feet. The Bonus Room The Bonus Room is, as the name implies, a bonus room which grants the player(s) four piles of treasure. This room is found by choosing the correct path, however, these rooms are located differently each game so there is no specific path the player can take. The treasure largely consists of the general treasure found throughout the game but also may consist of gems to very largely increase the player's multiplier. Two to three weapons and/or power ups may also be found in this room. This room does not count towards a round in terms of the leaderboards. The Armory The Armory is another kind of bonus room which, upon entry, grants all players random guns and power ups to pick up rather than treasure. These rooms are found by choosing the correct path, however, there is no specific path to take as these rooms are located differently each game. The bonuses include, but are not limited to, bombs, dashes, chickens and vehicles. The Armory, like the Bonus Room, does not count as a round in terms of the leaderboard. Access It is found by breaking free of the chair in the main menu, by hitting the triggers alternately very quickly (Space bar on the PC, LT and RT on Xbox 360, L2 and R2 on PS3, but on the Wii the player must shake the nunchuck and Wii remote repeatedly). The player must then locate a computer which holds the Central Intelligence Agency Data system. The game is accessed by using the keyboard on the computer (against the wall behind the torture chair) and typing "DOA". After accessing DOA for the first time, it can be found on the list of Zombies maps and can be played anytime online. The player can also type in the cheat 3ARC UNLOCK, which also unlocks all single player missions. Trivia *The "Yellow" character model uses the character model of a HazMat suit-clad CIA operative, reused from the level "Rebirth". *The "Green" character uses the character model of the people who pick the player up at the end of the mission "Numbers" *The "Blue" character uses a Soviet Spetsnaz character model. *Once the player reaches level 40, they will fight the Cosmic Silverback. If the player defeats him, the game starts over, but the zombies are tougher. There are no more challenge rounds past round 40 besides the second Cosmic Silverback round at round 80 in which there are 2 Cosmic Silverbacks. *It is possible to play in First person. This is possible on the PC version using a mod. *When playing online, players can be downed, like in first person Zombies, when they have no extra lives left and they are hit. They are revived after one minute and 30 seconds of being downed, or instantly if they steal the life of one of their teammates. *Surprisingly, the M16 can be seen on the loading screen of DOA. It's never used as the players standard weapon or as pick-ups. *This is the second Zombies map with no purchasable traps at all, the first being Nacht Der Untoten, the third being Call of the Dead, the fourth being Shangri-La, and the fifth being Moon. *When on the prison level it is possible to see a dead upside down hanging body, but it is easier to see in no-clip. *This is the only Zombies map with the M60. Video Walkthrough Video:Call of Duty Black Ops: Secret Mini Game: Dead Ops Arcade by bigMooney06 (BO Gameplay/Commentary)thumb|300px|rightDead Ops Arcade Gameplay Gallery Engineeruntoten.png|Two different models for the Engineer Zombie. Engineerzombie.png|Another view of the undead engineer doa.png|Dead Ops Arcade loading screen. References second cosmic silverback boss round (Round 80) Category:Easter eggs Category:Zombies Mode